


Twister Game

by EZM2016



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Clint and Bruce are locked in the lab all night, there is alcohol, what could go wrong?





	Twister Game

“ _Ahm_ ” someone cleared their throat, Clint knew it was Steve but he opened one eye to confirm. Yep, it was Steve alright, with the rest of the avengers peeking around him with various degrees of shocked to smirking looks on their faces. 

Clint sighted and looked down at the shirtless doctor curled into his side, pulling him a bit closer, he closed his eyes back and decided to try to remember how he got in this state. 

The two men were sprawled out on the floor, in different stages of undress, although neither were completely naked. There was an empty bottle of scotch, the expensive kind, and they were resting on a twister mat. Clint had one arm behind his head as a cushion and one arm protectively around Bruce. 

The doctor stirred, opening his eyes groggily and taking in the scene, Clint mentally counting down in his head until the Doc places the pieces together, Bruce’s eyes went wide as he blushed. 

‘ _There it is’_ Clint confirmed to himself, fighting his grip a fraction to keep Bruce in his place, he was comfortable like this.  Bruce hid his face in Clint’s chest and the archer ruffled his hair affectionately as he shot Steve a look, which the soldier got loud and clear as he shoved everyone back out the door, to which most of them protested loudly. 

“I’m sorry.” Bruce said automatically as he sat up and ran a hand though his hair. Clint’s heart raced as he kept his cool on the outside, trying not to look crushed. 

“It’s fine, mistakes happen.” Clint said coldly as he got up and straightened his clothes, planning to leave before his emotions came out, but he was stopped by a gentle hand taking his. 

“ _No_. That’s not what I meant.” Bruce amended, biting his lip nervously. 

“I’m sorry if I did anything you didn’t want me to..” he admitted softly, blushing and looking away, Clint smiled and hauled him to his feet. 

“You didn’t, I promise.” Clint assured him, pulling him into a hug, soaking in the feel of the other man’s body against his. 

“I don’t remember much, did we play a game of _twister_?” He asked, incredulous as he looked down at the mat that they were on. 

“Oh yeah, we did.” Bruce told him, grinning slyly against his chest. 

“You were very _flexible_.” Bruce all but purred, and he reveled in the shiver he felt go through the assassins body. 

‘ _More twister would certainly be played, with less clothes next time.’_ Bruce thought mischievously. 

 


End file.
